Easter Eggs
An Easter Egg is an intentional inside joke, hidden message, or feature in a work such as a computer program, video game, movie, book, or crossword. The term was coined at Atari by personnel who were alerted to the presence of a secret message(the creator's name) which had been hidden in the already widely distributed game, Adventure. The name has been said to evoke the idea of a traditional Easter egg hunt. Searching Easter Eggs Searching Easter eggs may be hard to find, but with a little patience and having enough knowledge, one may spot how what could be considered a minimal detail in the game, may actually be a reference to another work or even a hidden message. It may take long because most of the Easter eggs present in Castle Crashers are references to works in other media. Easter eggs may also exist in the game's source code, but these hidden messages are sometimes harder to find and understand. List of Easter Eggs *During the fight against the Undead Cyclops, the player can see the skeleton and the sock of the Dragon and Sock Puppet in the background. The player can also find the skeleton of a Fire Demon embedded inside a crystal in the foreground. *At the level Alien Ship, at the very beginning of the level, when the player destroys the panel that controls the laser beams of his cell, and then walks to the left, the bodies of Tom Fulp, Dan Paladin and the rest of the creative team of Castle Crashers can be seen preserved in capsules filled with liquid. *The Alien Prisoner is a reference to another The Behemoth™ game: Alien Hominid. In that game, the Alien Prisoner was the final boss. *On the control panel aboard the Alien Ship, a Little Blue Alien, one of Alien Hominids many companions, is seen clinging to the top looking around nervously. *The Install Ball was the eye of another boss present in Alien Hominid. However, once you had beaten the boss it became your friend, like how it became your pet. *In the Full Moon level, the silhouette of the Pooping Deer from Thieves' Forest can be seen flying past the moon. *The Key Sword used to unlock the Beholder may be a reference to the Keyblade from the Kingdom Hearts series. * There are many hidden Easter Eggs in the Level Select Map, such as the Loch Ness Monster in a sea, a deer with insect wings being chased by a killer fish, a cyclops emerging from behind some rocks, some sort of fuzzy monster in the form of a mountain, a big snake saying "HELLOZ!", and a very tall camel, or possibly a giraffe. * Inside of the Industrial Castle, in front of the area where several cannons blast green energy at you, on the wall is a lengthy image of three Fencers in front of a dark silhouette of a factory, with a flash of orange and yellow stripes behind them, which is a nod at the Newgrounds logo, where Tankman, inside a tank, is in front of a dark silhouette of a city with orange and yellow stripes behind him. * At the end of the fight with the Cyclops when he runs into the pit of lava. Sinking into the lava he gives the player(s) a thumbs up. This is a reference to the scene from the end of "Terminator 2" where Terminator gives a thumbs up as he sinks into lava. * Category:NG Once you attack the lock on the ark with the keysword you get a beholder which is a monster in Dungeons & Dragons.